A Confession?
by zeues0817
Summary: Noblesse – fanfic - I don't own this and neither do the characters. This fic contains spoilers from the Manhwa. I took the plot from chapter 156, when Shinwoo and Ikhan asked Tao, M-21 and Takeo about their dating problems. Ahahaha.. And like always, it's another YAOI with M-21 as an uke. I can't help it. He really looks like the timid type uke. Don't read if you don't like.


Pairing: Tao/Takeo x M-21

"Sigh."

"Oh?! What seems to be the problem M-21?" Tao asked quite curiously.

"It's nothing."

"Hmmm.. you can tell me anything. Hehe.. Maybe I can help." Tao offered.

M-21 looked at Tao briefly and sighed again. This made Tao quite worried. He waited until M-21 speak but instead, M-21 stood up, excused himself and left Tao to patrol the school grounds. As M-21 left Tao and exited the room Takeo just came in and bumped into M-21. Puzzled as Takeo felt something is amiss just by looking at M-21's figure, he turned his head to Tao and saw him, signaling him to leave M-21 alone for a while. Getting the message, Takeo left M-21 alone to walk the corridors and to let him make his rounds.

Tao and Takeo were left alone in the server room, sipping a cup of coffee. Tao turned his chair towards the big screen looking for the surveillance caught by the camera when M-21 just passed by camera 15 which is positioned near the entrance. Takeo and Tao looked at M-21's silhouette as he walks pass it.

"You know, I just noticed it but M-21 looks sexy don't you think?" Tao said out of the blue with a serious tone.

*Cough*Cough…Takeo spewed out the coffee he was drinking and made a mess then he added, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Hmm?" Tao turned around and looked up at Takeo wiping his mouth then he said with a grin on his face, "But don't you think so too, I mean I always see you watching him from behind."

"Urgh." Takeo could not say anything. He couldn't make any excuse to retaliate against Tao because he knows that Tao wasn't lying. He just didn't think that Tao would be able to notice.

Later that night, the kids were eating dinner like usual at Principal Lee's house. Shinwoo and Ikhan are being noisy like always, spilling and dropping off food crumbs at the floor. Yuna and Suyi, the two pretty girls are just sitting across Rai as he continues to sip hi tea, minding his own business. And just a few more minutes until Principal Lee snaps, he spoke and said, "Now… now… children, its already getting late, you guys better get home and do be careful on your way."

"Oh, look at the time. It is already late." Ikhan said as he looks at his wrist watch.

Shinwoo stood up and said, "Thanks again Principal Lee. We ended up eating dinner again in your house. Hehehe…"

'Don't you always eat here?!' Frankenstein said in the back of his mind and smiled. "Not to worry. Now, do escort the girls on your way back Shinwoo. And Seira, do enjoy you're overnight stay with Miss Suyi and Miss Yuna." Seira nodded.

"I will! You can count on me." Shinwoo answered proudly as they all walk towards the door escorted by Frankenstein.

"I'm sure Reji will enjoy the overnight stay at my place too. Hehehe.." Ikhan added as he looks at Reji with gleaming eyes.

"Bye Rai. See you tomorrow." Yuna said, waving his hands to Rai as Rai simply nodded.

"Thanks again Principal Lee. We apologize for always bugging you." Suyi added shyly as he smiles to Frankenstein.

"Please do not mind it. I am happy you are keeping us company. Do be careful on your way back." Frankenstein repeated eagerly, smiling as they all left the house. He closes the door and went back in looking at the messy table, sighing.

Tao came in the living room and said, "Don't worry boss, we'll go clean it up, right?" He looked at both M-21 and Takeo smiling.

Inside Frankenstein's head, 'Of course, you will, freeloaders.' Then he sighed and spoke as soon as Rai puts down his tea cup and stood up, he added, "Master and I will be out of the house this evening so I shall entrust the house to the three of you."

"Where are you going?" Tao asked.

"Master has urgent business that he wants to take care of tonight." Frankenstein said as he and Rai reaches the door. "Anyways, do BEHAVE and I'll see you at school tomorrow." He exclaimed as he grinned at the three of them which left goose bumps in their spine. They all know what Frankenstein meant when he said to behave. It means not to make any mess in the house. He really hates when his place isn't tidy. They all nodded and saw them off. They cleaned the mess that the kids left.

After a few minutes, M-21 left sighed and sat at the couch right after cleaning up the mess. Takeo and Tao looked at each other and sat on the chairs across M-21.

"You know, you've been sighing a lot today M-21. What's the matter?" Takeo initiated the conversation.

M-21 looked up at them and closed his eyes, there was silence for a few minutes until Tao spoke. "That's alright, if you don't want to answer, we won't force you. Anyways, that was quite a shock back there?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Takeo looked at Tao besides him and asked.

"You know the thing about Shinwoo this afternoon." Tao eyed on Takeo and M-21 alternately as they both stared back at him. He then continued, "About the his dating problems. Ahahaha… That really surprised me."

"Ah. Yeah! You even left us and headed out first." Takeo added as he thought of, 'I had to follow your lead and exit the scene too.'

"You guys both left me." M-21 said. Both Tao and Takeo looked at M-21.

'He finally joined in the conversation', is what Tao thought of. "No., well, sorry. That really caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say so I had to exit. Hehehe." He added.

"Me too. Sorry about that M-21." Takeo followed as thjey both saw M-21 sighed again.

"Wait! Is that the reason why you've been sighing all day?" Tao said.

"What do you expect?! I was left there and couldn't find the right time to leave. It was awkward, the way they both stared at me the whole time, waiting for answers." M-21 answered quite begrudgingly.

"So? What did you say?" Tao asked curiously.

M-21 felt Tao and Takeo stared at him waiting for a reply, and then he said, "I told him the truth."

"Huh? What truth?" Takeo asked.

"That's for mine to keep." M-21 retorted and smiled. He remembered that afternoon, when he spoke to Shinwoo and Ikhan and gave them advice. As he was smirking to himself, closing his eyes and all, he did not notice Tao approached him and leaned at him. M-21 opens his eyes and saw Tao's face a few inches apart from his own.

"What are you doing?" M-21 asked.

"Hmm.. You know, I'm curious as to what you said to those kids. After all, the kids stopped worrying after they spoke with you." Tao eyed on him and continued, "Say, do you perhaps have dating experience, huh, M-21?"

By the way he heard Tao's words, he reacted and blushed quite red in fact. He looked up at Tao and tried to retort by even before he can say a thing, Tao backed away from him and laughed. Tao said, "HAH! I knew it! M-21, you did go on a date before? When? How? Who is it?" A barrage of questions came from Tao as Tao continued to snort. M-21 stood up and yelled back, "You-ve got it wrong! I never did go on a date. And if I did, I wouldn't know! I have no memories prior to being a human experiment."

Takeo was still sitting there across the couch M-21 previously sat at as he watch M-21 and Tao bicker over such a trivial thing. As this ridiculous argument went on, Takeo heard Tao spoke out of line, he looked at the both of them still standing across him when Tao slowly closed the few inch gap between his and M-21's body. Tao spoke, "Heh… Really now, I guess you do have experience in that area too." Tao eyed on M-21. Takeo saw M-21 gulped before he could open his mouth, Tao added, "So, how was it? You're kiss? Who was it? Did you have sex with her?" Takeo jolted from his seat and was about to walk towards Tao when they both heard M-21 speak.

"I…I don't know." Was what m-21 said.

Surprised, both Takeo and Tao were expecting for M-21 to retort and snap but instead M-21 answered which they don't even know whether he's joking or not.

"Hold on M-21… what are you…." Even before Takeo finish his sentence, as he walks and tries to face M-21, he and Tao saw M-21's face blush. His head tilted down looking at the floor, shyly avoiding their gaze and blushing up to his ears. Both Takeo and Tao were stunned. They both felt their hearts skip a beat.

"Say… Who was it?" Tao said. Takeo and M-21 looked at Tao when they both heard Tao's tone of voice changed.

"Huh? Wh-y would I…" and M-21 was cut off. He didn't know what just happened, he heard a THUD sound and he just realized that he was already lying at his back on the couch.

Shocked by what just happened, he tried to sit up and utter Tao's name when he was straddled by Tao and was stopped short. He said, "Tao! Get off me! What are you doing?"

"Was it the scientists?" Tao said.

"Oi! Tao, what are you talking about?!" Takeo interrupted as he tries to reach out for Tao.  
M-21 froze. He didn't move, didn't speak, he was just still lying there, stunned and unfazed. There was this vivid scene in the back of his mind playing just when Tao mentioned the scientists. Tao eyed M-21 waiting for an answer. All he could see is M-21's expression, shocked and eyes fully opened. Takeo was worried and thinking quite hard, whether M-21 really did had an experience or it's just Tao messing up their heads. But by the looks of it, M-21 didn't even know whether he had done it before or not. As M-21 continued to daze, Tao was out of his patience. Takeo noticed a slight movement from Tao leaning forwards M-21's face and kissed him. Takeo was shocked. He wasn't able to act at all. He just stood stiff besides them looking at Tao Kiss M-21. As for M-21, this kiss snapped him out of his daze.

"Mmmmnnhh." Muffled sounds came out of M-21 as he tries to struggle and break free from Tao's grip. He felt Tao inserted his tongue in and explored his cavern. This made M-21 felt shivers. He closed his eyes as he feels Tao's tongue playing with his and took the opportunity to bite it.

Tao groaned and hurriedly backs away. Blood drips from his lips as M-21 stared and him angrily with a slight blush on his face. M-21 spoke, "Get off!"

As Tao looks at M-21, he licked his lips and the blood away then he smiled. Takeo felt something is bound to happen so he decided to finally step in. "What do you think you're doing Tao?" Takeo said as he grabbed Tao by his arm and pulled him away from M-21.

"Don't you want to know what happened? Although, I already have a guess." Tao said as he looks at Takeo's confused expression then turned his head back to M-21 still glaring at him.

M-21 stood up, his head looking down and tries to walk away from them when he was stopped by Tao and grabbed him.

"Let go! I've had enough of your games Tao." M-21 said angrily.

Tao sneered at him and laughed, he said, "You think I'm joking?!" Tao grabbed both M-21's arms and pinned him back at the couch lying on his back. He suddenly kissed M-21 again, hurriedly inserting his tongue inside which made M-21 gasped. Muffled sounds filled the air as M-21 struggles to break free from Tao's grasp but he couldn't. He's minds telling him to just hit Tao and escape but his body just won't listen. Just from Tao's kiss, he started to feel strange. He whimpers beneath Tao as Tao grips his hands above his head. By the time Tao pulls away from the kiss and licks his lips, he looked at M-21 panting and saw M-21's flushed face looking quite erotic.

Tao smiled and said, "Heh. So you do have experience. I guess you like that huh, M-21? Not to worry. I'll make sure to satisfy you."

Flustered, M-21 laid there silent, breathing heavily. Takeo could not believe he's seeing M-21 like this. His heart skipped a beat until he saw Tao moved his right hand unbuttoned M-21's shirt.

"Oi! Tao, What're you doing?" Takeo interrupted.

"I'm gonna do him of course. The clothes are in the way." Tao answered as he continued to unbutton M-21's shirt at the same time he lowers his head and licks M-21's neck. M-21 huffs. He tilted his head up to give Tao some more room to his neck. Tao took that chance and continued to lick M-21, biting and sucking his neck. This made M-21 mewl. By the sound he made, M-21 seems to have regained his consciousness and was startled by his own sounds. Noticing this, Tao stopped and looked up at M-21's face and said, "Oh! You're back to your senses! That's a shame. I haven't gone that far yet."

"Tao! Wha-t? Le-t…. ugh." M-21 groaned.

"Ssshhh.. Even though I was already having fun with your unconscious self, it's still different to actually hear your voice M-21." Tao sneered at M-21 as he grips M-21's member and rubs it whilst still on his pants.

For a few minutes, M-21 said nothing but curses accompanied by his suppressed moans as Tao continues to lick him all over. Tao paused for a moment and looked at Takeo as M-21 pants. Takeo felt taken aback by what Tao was doing to M-21 yet he did nothing to stop him. He now sees M-21 lying in the couch being touched and caressed by Tao in front of him. Takeo felt Tao's stares at him, inviting him to join in. A little argument is already going on inside his head. He finds M-21 right now, enticing and he wants to do him too. But, there's this side in his conscience that doesn't want to do it. The rational part of him is still staying through whatever logic he has left. As Takeo is having a little more time deliberating within himself, he heard M-21 moaned in pleasure, quite loud in fact.

"Aaahh…Nnnmmmgghh."

Shocked, Takeo saw Tao sucking M-21 off. M-21 could not help himself but moan and give in. Making elicit sounds and showing him a face that seems to have known pleasure. This made Takeo loose all reason he has left. Like a vein that seemed to have snapped, Takeo made his move and pulled M-21 away from Tao.

Tao was surprised, startled in fact as he was separated from M-21. Then he saw M-21 being turned over, his head now facing Tao and his back facing Takeo. Takeo pushed M-21 towards Tao making a clunk sound having his elbows against the couch and kneels. "Ugh! Ta-" even before M-21 could finish what he was about to say, he heard his pants being undone and taken off leaving him bear with only his shirt on. Blushing like mad, M-21 was about to sit up but was stopped midway by Tao grabbing him by his cheeks pulling him up and kiss him. As Tao kisses him he felt his hips were being raised then a cold wet feeling came to him.

"Hyaaahh.." M-21 screamed in a high pitch voice. This made M-21 arc his back and pull away from Tao's kiss. He whimpers and nested his head on Tao's shoulders. Tao then noticed that Takeo was licking M-21's hole making it wet. Tao snickered as felt M-21's hands gripped his shirt.

M-21 pants and moans from the sensation he's having. Around 10% left of his reasoning still wants to refuse and fight back but his body is already not responding to him. 'Wh-what's happening to me?' is all he's thinking as he feels Takeo licks and inserts his tongue inside his hole. M-21 groaned and puffed, a couple o f minutes later, Takeo inserted his middle finger inside M-21's hole. This made M-21 cry out in pain. Literally, there are traces of tears now swelling up in his eyes. M-21 is now crying, Tao saw this and licks M-21's cheek, tracing the tears from his eye then kisses M-21 again as Tao's right hand supports M-21's torso. Tao's other hand is already doing its work pinching M-21's nipple. At the same time, Takeo added a second finger and started to scissor M-21's hole, stretching him out as Takeo's left hand began to stroke M-21's member.

Being stimulated simultaneously, M-21 could not help but moan and cry out. A few more moments, when Takeo deemed that M-21's ready, he then unzipped his own pants and positioned himself right before M-21's hole and sheathed himself. The sudden intrusion made M-21 gasped. He arched his back once more as he felt Takeo's length go in deeper inside him.

"Aaa…hh..haa..aahh..a" panting and gasping, his hands clutching Tao's shirt, he heard Tao whispered in his ear.

"That's not fair M-21." Teary eyes as he is, M-21 looked at Tao trying to hear the rest of what he's about to say. Then Tao spoke gently, whispering by his ear and said, "Why don't you let me feel good too?"

Tao pulls away from M-21 leaving him with no support as his palm drops to the couch, he was now face to face with Tao's member, he looked up at Tao and heard him spoke, "Come on M-21, you know what to do, don't you?" Tao snickered as he looks down at M-21. M-21 stared at Tao's member for a brief moment, he closed in on it and closed his eyes, he licked the tip making sounds, "mmmnnhh" as Takeo thrusts him from behind. Rather impatient, Tao wanted to tease M-21 more. He shoved his fully erect member inside M-21's mouth. This made M-21 gagged as Tao uses his hips to thrust inside M-21's cavern.

Muffled sounds filled the air. This time, M-21 started to move, bobbing his head as he sucks on Tao's length in all fours. Just then, a few minutes' later, blurred images of the past started to surface. He can see men around him in white coats gaining on him, stripping him, pinning him down and doing stuff on him. M-21's eyes now are filled in horror. He pulls away from Tao's length and screamed, flailing his arms and tries to pull away from Takeo as well. It was like he was now out of his mind. He couldn't recognize either Tao or Takeo. All he could see are those men in white coat surrounding him. Takeo holds on to M-21, his member was pulled out from inside him, he embraced M-21. Tao approached the two as he grabs M-21's arms tightly and reasons with him.

Takeo spoke, "M-21! Get a hold of yourself." worriedly, as he embraces M-21. As if he's deaf. M-21 could not hear anything not Takeo nor Tao's voice as they try to wake him up. Tao then slapped M-21 to his senses and talked, "Are you okay M-21?"

Finally, he was able to recognize Tao's voice. His feared teary eyes now has calmed down and he realized that Takeo was hugging him from behind, he asked, "Wha-t ha-ppened?" panting.

"I'm sorry. We're sorry M-21. We didn't mean to push it this far." Takeo apologized as he hugs M-21 tightly, nuzzling his head against M-21's shoulders.

"I apologize too. I acted and violated you. I'm sorry." Tao apologized looking down as M-21 stares at the both of them. Tao continued, "But I… When I guessed that the researchers had done something to you, I … I was angry. I wanted to do it with you too. I don't know why but I really want you." Surprised by this, M-21 blushed. It feels just like a confession from Tao. To think that a failed experiment like him was being confessed into by a former DA-5 member is unimaginable, furthermore by a guy.

"Me too. Ever since that day when you asked us to stay here with you, the day when you encourage me and to not let Aris make a fool of me, how dignified you are when you said it, I fell for you. I just only realized it when Tao was already making a move on you. It..It actually turned me on. Sorry. M-21." Takeo added.

This made M-21 blush even more. Both Tao and Takeo like him.

"Sorry M-21.. I know there's no going back but let us finish what we started before we really regret not finishing it." Tao said softly then smiled gently.

"Wha-t are you-?" and by that, M-21's head was turned around by Takeo towards him. This time it was now Takeo who's kissing him. Unlike Tao, M-21 thinks that Takeo is much gentler than Tao. This actually turns him on. Along with the kisses he's getting from Takeo, Takeo was gradually caressing his torso as he can feel his own length getting stiff. M-21 then moaned when he felt Tao grabbed his member and stroked it.

"T-Tao." M-21 said, flustered. Tao licked the scar in M-21's face, the one just right on his lips and give him a soft peck on the lips then said, "Sorry M-21. Let us help you forget what happened before." And with that he felt Takeo's length again inside him and he gasped, moaning and calling out Takeo's name. "Ta-Take-o…. Aahhnnn-ha….nn…unnn." At the same time, Tao moved and licked on M-21's nipples sucking and biting as he slowly moves down towards M-21's erection. Tao kissed M-21's shaft then licked it from the top, wetting it enough then started to suck him, bobbing his head up and down in time with Takeo's thrust. Tao could feel M-21's pre-cum inside his mouth. M-21 moans from the sensation. A few minutes repeating this, Takeo came inside M-21 which at the same time, M-21 came inside Tao's mouth. Panting, Takeo slumps his head at M-21's shoulders as M-21 leans his entire body at facing his back at Takeo.

Tao spoke, "No fair." Startled, both M-21 and Takeo looked at Tao. Then Tao continued as he pout, he said, "I haven't even cum yet." Surprised, M-21 and Takeo looked at each other then turned their heads towards Tao. Not noticing Takeo's hands, Takeo lifted M-21 up raising his thighs and spreading his legs wide open for Tao as he was still inside M-21. M-21 was startled, he said, "Oi! Ta-Takeo!" as he grabs his disheveled shirt and pulls it down to cover his member as his legs are spread wide for Tao to see, he felt Takeo's cum drip from his hole aligning to Takeo's length. He added, "Wha-what are you thinking? This is embarrassing. Put me down."

"Heh? Nice Takeo." Like some sort of hint. Tao got what Takeo was planning. He closed in on M-21. Helping Takeo to carry him, supporting him from his thighs as his legs were spread open, M-21 gasped and said, "W-ait! You're not thinking of…. Ho-hold on! I ca-n't! That's impossible!" M-21 protested as he tries to push Tao away, he sensed Tao's member poking him. "N-No.. St-stop! I-I…. aaahh….nnn" He cried. It hurts. It was painful. Tears swell up in his eyes as Tao inserted his member inside M-21 while Takeo was still inside. They both groaned.

Tao then said, "I-It's tight!"

"Nnn…aaa…nn…. I-it feels weird. Ha..ah..aaa…hhmmnn.. Pu-pull out! I-I…it hurts! Hhhnn…" M-21 pleaded. He felt like he was being split into two. Having the both of them inside him hurts. He could not help but cry and huff in pain.

"Relax, M-21." Takeo said, remaining still with Takeo as he was inside him. They were both waiting for M-21 to relax. It was tight. He can feel Tao's member with his own being enveloped by warm slick fluid that he released inside M-21. When they felt that M-21 was finally relaxed, hearing M-21 breathe normally now, Takeo eyed on Tao signaling him that he will now move.

Takeo thrust upwards and hit M-21's prostate spot on. This made M-21 moan quite erotically. Then simultaneously, he pulls out half way to let Tao thrust in. Tao groaned, "Nnngg... Th-is feels amazing. Mmnn. M-21." Then as they both, alternately, move up and down accurately hitting M-21's prostate, panting and eliciting sounds from each other, M-21 said, "I-I… I'm gon-na…" Like some sort of signal, they all felt the same way. All three of them are close to cumming.

Tao spoke, "Th-then this time.. nnngg.. A-ll together." And with that, a few more thrusts, they all came at once. This time with Tao, a mix of both Takeo and Tao's essence drips from M-21's hole down to his thigh as they both slowly pulls out from him.

Panting and wheezing, Takeo and Tao eyed on each other then turned to look at M-21. They saw M-21 passing out as his body was leaning towards Tao.

"W-well, I … guess we went too far, huh." Tao said as he stares at M-21's teary face.

"I-I guess. We really went too far. He's too exhausted that he fainted." Takeo added, wiping the tears from M-21's face. Takeo stood up and lifted M-21, carrying him towards their room, not minding that the three of them are still not dressed. "We really need to apologize to him once he wakes up. For now, let's clean him up and let him rest."

"Ah! I agree." Tao nodded looking at Takeo as he carries M-21 to their room since all three of them are sharing one room that was provided by Frankenstein. "After that.." Tao added then paused. Takeo stopped and turned his head to look at Tao when Tao continued sighing, he said, "We need to clean this place too before the Boss arrives."

Takeo stared at Tao then at the couch and at the floor. It was so messy and there was cum splattered everywhere in the couch. The Boss hates it when his house is a mess. What more if he found out that the two of them just raped M-21 and had sex in the living room. The Boss will smell the sweat and the stench of what they did. And this will be their biggest problem. Realizing this, Takeo nodded. He then hurriedly lay M-21 to bed and wiped him clean. He covered M-21 with a blanket then quickly went to Tao and helped him clean the mess they need, making sure that not even a spot or the smell will reveal them to Frankenstein.

Whilst Tao and Takeo where half way done cleaning, M-21 regained consciousness. It was like a couple of hours from when he fainted had past, M-21 tried to stand up but felt a throbbing pain from his back. Then he realized what just happened earlier. His aura was oozing from his body. Tao and Takeo sensed this and they felt goose bumps in their skin. They looked at each other recognizing that it was M-21's aura then they both heard M-21 yelled, "TAO! TAKEO!"

Sweat drops fell from their foreheads realizing that they are now doomed to face M-21's anger. I mean, who could blame him. M-21 has every bit of right to be angry after what just happened. Tao stood up straight and said, "Well, look at the bright side." Takeo looked at him, confused, then Tao added, "Atleast, we got a taste of M-21. Ahahaha."

END.

A/n: Ahahaha… Sorry for the poor ending. I just noticed that almost all of my fics ends with a touch of comedy. Ahahaha.. Hope you guys enjoyed. That's it from me. I'll start working on another KNB fic.


End file.
